


J2+You

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	J2+You

Jared has you sitting on the very edge of the couch, your legs thrown over his shoulders as he attacks your clit with his tongue. He has three fingers inside of you, twisting and turning, making you even wetter than you already are. Your hands are tangled in his hair, holding his head in place as he pleasures you, dragging orgasm after orgasm out of you. You aren't sure how many times you have came by the time he enters you, filling you completely making you moan with pleasure. Just when you think you can't take any more Jensen walks into the room naked. He smiles at you and Jared, before kissing Jared and then you. Jared sits back on the couch, holding you on his lap, holding your legs open for Jensen who quickly gets on his knees and begins to eat you out, licking up your juices and Jared's cum. Jared's hands move to fondle your breasts, his mouth sucking on your neck, leaving a mark. Jensen stands, trailing kisses up your body until he is kissing your mouth as he slowly enters you. The feeling is incredible, but it doesn't end there. You can feel Jared hard underneath you, and Jensen pauses his thrusting to allow Jared to enter you as well, the feeling of having both of them inside of you overwhelming. Jared is kissing and sucking marks onto one side of your neck, Jensen on the other, the two of them working in tandem to drive you wild.


End file.
